A digital videophone answering device (DVAD) utilizes the functionality of a device such as a set top box (STB) equipped with a digital video recorder (DVR) operating in a unidirectional TV broadcast system. The DVAD is operatively connected to or integral with an STB equipped with DVR functionality.